


first official selfie

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick takes a selfie with David after the surprise birthday party.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	first official selfie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

_love burns brighter than sunshine_

The beautiful lyrics play around David and Patrick as they slow dance in the middle of Café Tropical. Twyla has signaled for them to go and they’ve asked for five more minutes, because Patrick doesn’t want this night to end. 

“Hey, can I take a picture?” Patrick asks, stilling them and pulling out his phone. David usually needs at least 5-10 minutes before any photo opportunity to primp and fix anything he thinks is wrong even if Patrick always thinks he looks perfect. This time though, feelings slightly buzzed and in the warm glow of the fairy lights, he agrees and Patrick is thankful. 

Patrick holds his hand up to take the selfie and he can tell they both look so happy, which makes Patrick’s stomach swoop with unadulterated joy. He can’t believe he was scared of this – of what his family would think. He takes a couple of pictures, a few with them kissing, and some of them kissing the other’s cheek. David demands his phone and swiftly deletes the ones he doesn’t like, making comments even if Patrick thinks they’re all beautifully perfect, even with any imperfection. Twyla gently reminds them again about the time and they nod and get a move on. 

They’re not drunk, but in a state where driving may not be the best, and Patrick has never been to thankful for a small town where almost everything is within walking distance. David and Patrick bump into each other gently as they walk the path, talking about the night and David explaining what exactly was in the basket. Patrick mentally tries to total it and deduct it from David’s paycheck and their inventory. 

That’s a tomorrow problem, though.

Tonight is about Patrick and David and how all he can think of is how lucky he is. They get to the apartment in no time at all, getting ready for bed between soft kisses. After a round of the most intimate sex Patrick has ever had in his life, relief and happiness echoing though every fiber of his being, he pulls his phone off the bedside table.

“Uh, you telling the world about what a good time you had or something?” David asks, confused. 

“Or something,” Patrick responds, making the selfie of him kissing David’s cheek and David’s serene expression his lock screen. He pick another photo, one of them looking into the camera and cheesing, and posts it to Instagram and Facebook with the caption: _Celebrating one of my favorite birthdays ever with the best boyfriend ever @davidrose. Thanks for an amazing night, everyone._

David is peeking over his shoulder and Patrick looks back to see him hiding a smile. 

“It’s our first official selfie where everyone knows,” Patrick whispers in explanation of how he needed to post it now. 

“Well, you picked a good picture,” David says, voice just as hushed.

“You didn’t let me have a bad one,” Patrick quips and David shrugs, unrepentant. 

The comments and likes start to come in, but Patrick puts his phone away. This night is about them, not what others think of them. He pulls David in for a kiss, gentle and chaste, as the love he feels for David burns inside him brighter than all the stars in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: A selfie together


End file.
